Monster
by Seven Malfoy
Summary: They traded one master for another master, a better master but now Hermione's in love with a monster. Written in response to the Particular Pairings Challenge. Very A/U


Warning:

This fic is being written in response to the Particular Pairing Challenge. I got a 'hard' pairing. You'll see why soon enough.

Other Warnings:

This fic will contain hints of polyamory and femslash (nothing explicit)

* * *

Hermione leaned back against her closest friend, Harry, and watched with an interested eye as two of her other friends duelled each other. The rules had been simple: no permanent damage.

In previous years it had been hard for the group of them to train together. They couldn't even be friendly in public. But life was different now that Grimmuald Place was empty again. Deep in the training room of Sirius' family home, they could train as much as they wanted to. They could socialize the way that they were supposed to. They could be themselves.

And she and Harry had taken advantage of that simple fact as soon as they were able. Hermione spent all of 24 hours at her parent's home before moving in to Grimmuald permanently. After all, nobody expected her to return to her parents after she turned 17 in September, so why create false hope now? They had understood, they still loved her, but she was a genius. She knew that they were planning on replacing her with a 'normal' baby boy or girl. As far as Harry was concerned, it was quite easy to get him away from those horrid relatives of his using a bit of bribery and trickery. While she would miss her parents on occasion, he would not miss the muggles that had made his life miserable. He made his escape as quickly as he could with the Order hovering about and the fear of tracing spells giving his location away to Dumbledore.

Using an untraceable wand and an Order member loyal to Harry only helped. Dora Tonks really was the best friend a guy could ask for.

She felt Harry mindlessly running his hands through her curls and knew he was somewhere else, although always aware of his surroundings.

"Miss her?" She asked.

"Yes." Harry sighed. "She should be here, correcting Draco's form and giving Daphne pointers." He replied.

"That's not the only reason you miss her." Hermione replied, sighing into Harry's gentle touch. He had started to massage her scalp. He certainly knew how to turn her into a puddle, although she was sure he would not be doing so if his lover were around.

"No, it's not." Harry replied.

"Match." Daphne smirked and walked over, handing Draco back his wand. He took it back, frowning. He had several bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and the bottom of his robe was smoking ominously. Daphne looked no worse for wear, except for a large gash in her shoulder. Which she cleaned out and healed using the techniques Tonks and Sirius had taught them all, standard Auror field healing.

"You'll have to get better than that if you expect to be good." Snape sneered. "How about Potter, Greengrass and Nott."

Harry shifted from behind her and stood up, gliding to the center ring. He was always different here, among people who matched his aesthetic . Out there, at Hogwarts, he was always ducking, hiding, afraid that if he showed his true power he would reveal how dark that power was. He knew that the comparisons to the Dark Lord were accurate, more than even he imagined. He also knew that if he displayed this level of confidence and magical prowess they would lock him up faster than he could blink.

Hermione had been afraid when she saw his true power, when she saw a glimpse of the bright flash of light that ended up being his patronus. However he drew her in, that night, before they went back using the time turner, and he told her about what the Dark Lord had told him.

"There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

And to Harry, power had nothing to do with what type of blood you had, but what type of connections you had. It was a lesson Harry had learned at a young age. His uncle was a well-to-do businessman. Who would take the word of a scrawny 'troublemaker' over his? He had tried the noble approach for two and a half years, and it had gotten him nowhere. Finding out that Sirius was innocent and had done everything 'Dumledore's Way' and still ended up in jail and abandoned had broken him. By the time he invited her to join him in his subterfuge he had already formed an alliance with Draco and Snape, and Sirius had taken to training Harry in the art of 'blending in' with the other purebloods.

Nothing really changed until the night of the 3rd task. When the Dark Lord returned, Harry submitted to him after seeing the people he called his followers, and the power he displayed mere minutes after being returned to his body. He told Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's return, but denied it to anyone else who asked. He spent that summer training secretly with Snape, denying rumors that he said that the Dark Lord had returned, and convincing Sirius that Dumbledore was useless. He talked to the Dark Lord, at first via letter, and then in person, and learned a lot.

To the Dark Lord, power was what mattered most. He wanted to be in charge, and the fastest way to do that was to align with the purebloods who had recently lost their leader in Grindenwald. They had an agenda, and he was powerful and charismatic.

Then things got messy, people died and the Dark Lord got caught up in a prophecy. IT took being reminded that his choices were his own, that Harry could choose his path, and that he chose not to use his power against the Dark Lord, to shake said Dark Lord from his murderous intent. The Dark Lord did something none thought he would ever do; he apologized.

Things changed for them all. Well, they changed for Harry and Hermione. Specialized training, balls, old rites and rituals, and general acclimation to the world outside of Hogwarts took up all of their spare time. Because they had no one else to turn to, they each got a guide to help the transition. Hermione's was Lady Malfoy until the Azkaban breakout, and then Bellatrix took over her physical training. Harry was trained by Lucius and Sirius in turns, although she was quite certain that the Dark Lord himself trained Harry, because there were certain things he did, mannerisms that he had that could not have come from either Lord Malfoy or Lord Black.

Plus there was the new habit of speaking to the snakes that sometimes could be found near Malfoy Manor. She would not be surprised if he didn't with some magical snake or other as a pet.

Hermione let her attention drift back to the duel in front of her. Nott and Daphne flanked Harry, who was watching them both with practised ease. He flicked his wand, silently casting a spell at Theo while looking at Daphne and the boy barely had time to throw up a shield. Meanwhile Harry had a shield up and was casting a cutter at Daphne around it. Daphne dodged neatly, and circled around to try and get a better shot at Harry while keeping Nott in her line of sight. Theo strafed, raising his own shield and preparing for anything. There was nothing for thirty seconds as the duelists watched each other.

Thus the dance began.

* * *

Harry watched idly as Hermione leafed through a book she had been gifted as an early birthday present. It was probably another Dark Ritual book. Hermione was fascinated by all the ancient rites of passage witches and wizards used to take part in. She loved knowledge in all its forms, and had taken to the darker spells like a duck to water. While he might be stronger magically, she had this way of absorbing information that meant any spell she learned properly she could recall at a moment's notice. Where he cast spells based on instinct, she cast based on intended result.

It was their last few days at Grimmuald and they were both taking advantage of it. Draco and the others had already left to return to their respective homes to prepare for the upcoming school year, but he and Hermione would be missed and questioned if they did not appear at the Burrow to do their school shopping. Harry had already had to return once to Privet Drive to 'meet' the Headmaster for some fool adventure to recruit a teacher that did not want to be recruited. Slughorn was apparently a Potions Professor, the one before Snape, and for some reason Dumbledore wanted him to return from his retirement.

The Headmaster was also hiding an injury, and Harry had a feeling that here was some grander scheme in place. His suspicions were confirmed when he returned to Grimmuald and talked to Snape about the latest development. Snape would take over as Defense professor, barring any setbacks in recruiting Slughorn. Dumbledore had gone off to do something on his own and had ended up permanently injured.

The Dark Lord had, of course, been informed. If there were plans to take advantage of the Headmaster's weakness he was not privy to them. He would not mourn the loss of Albus Dumbledore, and would thank his Lord if given the opportunity to be a part of his demise.

Albus had taken everything from him, he had taken Sirius from him as a baby, had taken his childhood from him, had taken his parents from him. Sure the Dark Lord was the one who actually raised his wand against them, but everything that happened before and after was the fault of Albus Dumbledore.

His culpability in the hell that his life had been after his parents were killed was no more apparent than when Sirius was going after Pettigrew three years ago. Dumbledore was and older and experienced wizard, probably the most experienced and most powerful in Europe. He could have easily found a better candidate for the Fidelius than either Peter or Sirius. People who knew his father in school would have known that they were both close to James Potter, and there was a whole group of people loyal to Dumbledore with more tenuous connections to his father.

Dumbledore was also powerful in the mind-arts. Peter Pettigrew was a weak, snivelling thing. He would not have been able to fool Dumbledore.

The worst in Harry's mind was that even when presented with the evidence that Sirius was innocent and that his relatives were nightmares, Albus Dumbledore did nothing. He was prepared to condemn an innocent man to death, and send a young child back to his own personal hell, all for the status quo.

So Harry went back, used his brain for more than just Quidditch and obsessing over Dark Lords and found out how to utilize the time-turner to assist him in his goal. He waited just outside the hut with Hermione for their small band of unfortunate misfits to go trooping past. At the first sign of the group Hermione stunned Remus and Sirius while he summoned the rat. They knew the stun would not hold Remus long, so they hoped that Snape would be able to handle the situation if it got any worse.

Pettigrew was taken not to Dumbledore, but directly to Flitwick, who they felt was the most neutral adult currently at Hogwarts. It worked, and Pettigrew was taken into custody. It didn't help. Dumbledore still insisted that he return to the muggles 'for his own good'. Once he told Sirius how awful the muggles were, he gave Harry a portkey to his mother's house in London.

That summer of freedom had been everything Harry needed to break the thrall Dumbledore had over him. Away from muggles and Gryffindors alike, Harry found himself. Sirius was of little help, at first, but when his training began, it began in earnest. Being forced to compete in the tournament did not improve Harry's new vision of Dumbledore. However, Harry was able to take advantage of Moody's obsession with helping him and got training for the both of them. Training that included a surprisingly high number of dark spells.

The real turning point for them was when they went to the 'secret' Samhain rite held in the dungeons every year. His participation opened the floodgates of friendship from people who mere hours ago were cursing his name. That was his liberation. Down there, he was not 'Harry Potter, cheat, Boy-Who-Lived' he was 'Harry Potter, heir of James Potter'. Heir Potter formed alliances and made friendships that Harry Potter never could, at least not with Dumbledore still around.

As Heir Potter, he could reach for the Power he didn't even know he was craving. He could become the wizard he was meant to be, no restrictions, no excuses. And the Dark Lord gave him options, helped him in ways that he didn't even realize, and sympathized with him over the abusive nature of muggles.

At first he didn't understand why Hermione had decided to follow him down his dark path, but then he KNEW. She too craved power, but for her it was some sick and twisted release. She craved power, derived her enjoyment from submitting to that power, and only held respect for those who could wield power over her. She had respected Dumbledore because he was powerful. She followed the Dark Lord for the same reason.

And she submitted to one of the most notorious Death Eaters in existence because of the power he wielded over her.

Harry sensed him before he saw him, and had his wand in his hand, just in case. Hermione too had stiffened slightly, hyper aware of her surroundings.

"Your presence is requested at the Manor." He drawled, apparently having already summoned Sirius.

Harry sighed and put his book down. "Yes, Sir."

Snape then swept back out of the room. They went to gather their things for what was likely the last meeting they could attend before Samhain. They both moved quickly, because time was of the essence. Harry finished first, and went to Hermione's door to see if she had gotten everything she would need for the evening.

"Ready?" He asked.

She stood in the doorway of her room, cloak in hand. Harry saw that she was taking little shallow breaths, trying to even out her breathing.

"Why are you nervous?" Harry asked.

"Because He'll be there, most likely." She replied.

Harry heard the capital He, and knew Hermione was talking about a completely different He.

Harry merely shrugged, and the pair walked out to the foyer and into the floo.

* * *

Hermione's breath caught at the sight of him as they walked down the centre aisle to take their place among the young recruits. As recruits, they simply wore cloaks with hoods and cowls to cover the bottom half of their faces. Of course, each new recruit had been introduced to the Inner Circle, and they all wore a charmed necklace so that no marked Death Eater would try and harm them should an attack occur. It was the same necklace most Slytherins and other 'protected' purebloods wore for the very same reason. It meant that they would be protected, since there was no way to distinguish a 'protected' person from a recruit.

Hermione saw immediately that this meeting would be different. Draco and Theo were front and centre, standing closest to the Inner Circle, and both looked very nervous. She looked across the way again, and caught his hazel eyes. She could sense wherever he was, his broad shoulders easily standing out among his slimmer neighbours, despite the mask.

The ceremony began, and Hermione bowed when needed, standing when needed, and did not flinch when Draco and Theo were marked. She knew her time was coming, probably as early as Samhain, but it was also well known that Dumbledore would immediately sense the change should she be marked too soon. She still had to spend nearly three weeks at the Order Headquarters, too long to cover up a healing Dark Mark.

The ceremony ended and a couple more muggles were dead. A redhead boy and a dark-haired older man, likely picked because of their resemblance to people Draco and Theo particularly despised. She knew when her turn came that it would be a man, and that he would resemble her uncle. The same would be true of Harry. Although in his case they might make a special trip to Surrey for the occasion. Harry would like that.

Later, once the celebration began, Hermione managed to find her way over to the corner where he was sipping what looked like a Bloody Mary, except there was the good chance there was actual blood in it.

"Hello." She whispered, looking down quickly before flashing back up to look him in the eyes. They had started to glow slightly amber. The very thought set her alight inside.

"Dearie." He whispered back. He sniffed. "You've been in the library again, I see."

She smiled, turning around and standing next to him, bringing her own wine to her lips, tasting it before answering.

"I'm always in the library whenever I'm not training."

"Did you get my present?" He asked. He could be polite when he wanted to be.

"Yes. Thank you very much for it. I started reading it right away."

"Good. I want you to make good use of it during our next session." He instructed.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

They stood in the corner for a while, watching everyone else mill around, aware when the air turned and people started to pair off. Her companion sniffed.

"I bet even you can smell them. Can't wait to get off to rutting like rabbits." He paused. "Smell it on you, too."

Hermione blushed at that. Of course he would. But she stayed put.

"Come." He ordered, and started walking off towards the hallway. Hermione obediently followed.

A few twists and a couple of staircases later and Hermione found that they were in a rather secluded and unused reading corner, if the layer of dust and worn chair were any indications.

"Stand against the wall." Her companion ordered.

Hermione complied. This was her favourite part of their arrangement. She loved authority, loved yielding to it, loved the feeling she got when somebody more powerful than she was took control.

Sure, academically she loved being on top, loved proving that she was the best of the best. But she loved yielding nearly just as much, if not more. When she was younger she thought that it was all shows of authority that made her happy, gave her a tingle she was too young to identify. Later, when she started understanding it, she realized it was the type of power, not just the general authority. It was how the Dark Lord supplanted Dumbledore in her mind as the ultimate wizard. And it was how her companion supplanted Harry. Harry had only taken control reluctantly, but had such magical power behind his words that she still melted into a pool.

Fen was different. He was not as magically strong as Harry, but he more than made up for it in that he LOVED to dominate, to play the ultimate Alpha Male.

"Take off your cloak, let me see what you're wearing underneath."

Hermione nodded, taking off the cloak she had been wearing, revealing the nearly too short skirt and small top that accentuated all of her curves. She saw his eyes start growing darker amber and she shivered. It was one of his favourite outfits, and she loved pushing him closer to the beast she knew he could be. It was a dangerous game, but it was worth it. They had not yet consummated their… arrangement. That would wait, but Fen was creative enough without it.

"You smell even better up close." He growled, and Hermione shivered.

He stepped in, pushing her into the wall and licking her exposed neck. She could feel his elongated canines against her jugular and his large hands on her hips.

"I say you taste lovely, as well. Turn around."

Hermione turned around obediently, and felt Fen pull her cloak off before stepping behind her. His mouth was back on her neck for a moment before he whispered into her ear.

"Are you going to be an obedient witch?"

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good." A cool rush of air hit her as he _vanished_ her bottoms. "Turn around."

She did and looked his eyes. She saw the hunger there that she always saw whenever they were around each other for too long. She could feel the slight draft on the skin that was quite recently covered in a skirt and knickers. He took out a wand, and waved it around himself, casting the familiar charms and wards that would hide their presence. He would know if their Lord needed them again tonight. It was highly unlikely. Still staring directly into her eyes, he got down on his knees and stuck his tongue out, lapping at her thigh.

"Say my name."

"Fen" She breathed.

He smirked up at her. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Fen." She said, a little louder.

Another lick. "Beg".

"Fen Please!"

A longer lick. A smack on the back of her bum. "I said beg."

"Please!"

"Please who?"

"Fenrir Please!"

And he did.

* * *

After they finished he sat down in a conjured chair and instructed her to sit on his lap.

"Why, Moppet? You are a beautiful witch, I know you're waiting, keeping yourself from going further than we do, but why me?" Fenrir asked.

"Because. I enjoy the power you have over me." Hermione replied, what clothing she was missing having been replaced.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her deeper into the chair. She hesitantly took a hand to his hair, knowing from experience that it was much softer than it appeared. He leaned into it, and they sat in silence for a few more minutes.

Fen, in general, was softer than he appeared to most people. Sure, that had a lot to do with his 'furry problem', plus the fact that until recently he had not appeared to even be interested in Wolfsbane.

That disinterest, incidentally, could be blamed on unscrupulous Potions dealers in Knockturn Alley. Fen had been interested in Wolfsbane, but had been too poor to afford to go to the only known brewer, the inventor of the potion itself. He had been barely eighteen, unemployed and disowned because of his recently contracted lycantrhophy. So a 'discount' brewer was just the ticket. So Fen searched around until he found a man who claimed he knew the recipe and was brewing the potion for only 10 galleons a dose instead of the 100 galleons a dose others charged.

Needless to say the potion and the man had been a fraud, and the poorly brewed potion caused his symptoms to worsen rather than alleviate the feral urges. Worse, the potion had ingredients that had the potential to be highly addictive when brewed incorrectly.

Fenrir spent nearly twenty years addicted to the fake potion, unable to control his urges even while human. When the Dark Lord rose again, he got Fenrir off the potion and taking Severus' Wolfsbane. It made a difference now, but not to those who had been his victims.

Fen was still loyal to the Dark Lord, even more now because of how he had been saved from his own insanity, saved from the crippling addiction.

He was highly intelligent now that he wasn't constantly suffering from either being controlled by the wolf within or the throes of withdrawal. It was one of the things that made him attractive to Hermione. She could care less about looks; it was his power and his ability to control her, to silence her with a single word that drew her in. He could break her physically or using his magic. The thought should have scared her, instead it made her horny.

"Well I'm dangerous." Fen responded, sensing that her internal dialogue was complete.

"I know. That's the best part." She smirked cheekily.

"Hogwarts starts soon." He stated.

"Yes. Harry and I have to spend the next month fending off Weasleys and the Order. The only consolation is that this will be the last summer for that. By Yule I'll be an official adult and the old man will be gone forever."

Fen nodded. "You keep up with your training. We can't have weaklings."

"Don't worry. Harry and I will have Severus to keep us up to speed, plus I'm sure Harry can get Sirius and the others in at the Shrieking Shack if need be." Hermione responded.

"Good."

They talked for a while, discussing mundane things before a bell chimed the one o'clock hour. Hermione stood up, stretching.

"I'd better find Harry so we can floo home. Our 'escort' will arrive early in the morning and it would be best if we did not look like we just woke up from a dark revel." Hermione told her companion.

"Indeed. Later."

"Bye Fen."


End file.
